Dark Shadows
by BeautifulOblivion42
Summary: A girl, close to taking her own life, has some very disturbing secrets and mysteries about her that drive a pair of demons wild and also another human. What secrets is she hiding?
1. Chapter 1: New Encounters

Hello people of the internet, this is a revised form of this story, plus also a continuing of it. My username is Charm, it's always been a nickname for me. I am a senior in highschool and also enlisted in the US Army and i leave in May. My goal is to finish this story by the time i leave.

Please read and review! Enjoy!

 **Chapter 1: New Encounters**

I stood on the top of the old clock tower, which was crumbling away due to its age. Just as it was falling apart, so was my life. The chilly air nipped my skin and burned my lungs with every breath I took. I had nothing, I am no one. A void was where my heart should have been, but what is the point of feeling or living when you have nothing? Tears started streaming down my face, I stifled a sob. I walked to the edge of the ledge. I closed my eyes, leaned forward, and braced my body for death's clutches; except it never came.

I opened my eyes and I was surrounded by spiderwebs. Not the disgusting spiderwebs but the neatly developed ones that seem to glow white-blue against the pitch black landscape, like a void. I felt something light drop onto my shoulder. I look down to the left and saw a black spider with yellow markings looking up at me with cold, dead black eyes. I saw my eyes reflect in the spider's eyes, one hazel and the other was an electric yellow color.

"You are here, in my void. You have summoned a demon, therefore you ended up here, a place in between time and space. I can grant you a wish, but this wish comes with the price. The price is your soul." a voice said in my head. I looked down the spider, which nodded. I understood that he was the demon and the voice.

"Anything, huh?" I pondered for a minute, " Alright, I accept. My wish is that I want my family avenged no matter the cost and I want my mother."

"Very well, milady." As soon as he said those words, the air picked up and my surroundings turn to where I was falling. I shrieked as I prepared for impact with the cement. I was caught by a pair of strong arms, that pulled me into a broad chest. My eyes opened and I locked eyes with someone I have never seen before. The only thing that was familiar where the cold, dead eyes, except this time they were the same color as my right eye. He had raven black hair, but with a bluish hue and he wore a tailcoat, that was a Butler's.

"My name is Claude."


	2. Chapter 2: Intentions

**Chapter 2: Intentions**

I walked down the hallway that seemed to be never ending. Claude had presented her to the master as his long-lost niece, which he had foolishly believed. He was later killed by Claude, for I couldn't have anyone getting in the way of my plan for vengeance. Now I lived by a new alias, Lady Ashelia Canterbury. It sounded more proper than my old alias, maybe this one will help me forget about my past. I picked up the hem of the dress I was wearing as I continued strolling down the corridor.

Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me... or forming behind me. I turned and found Claude walking out of the shadows that the dawn's light hadn't touched yet, just as I predicted. This strange occurrence has always fascinated him too, although he never said it, I could always see it flicker in his eyes before he concentrated on what he had to do. Perhaps it was the bond or maybe something that neither of us knew. I noticed that he had a bronze dish tray with a letter on it. Claude handed the tray towards me and I took the letter, opening it. I didn't care much for the wax that sealed it shut, although I did recognize that it was the seal of the Phantomhives. I read through the letter swiftly and folded it back into the envelope.

Turning to him I said, "Tell Dan to prepare the horses at dusk, please. Tonight there will be a ball thrown by Lord Ciel Phantomhive, will you escort me there?"

"Yes, my lady." he did his usual hand across his chest and walked away.

I was left in the corridor feeling frustrated at Claude and myself. All what he said was that same phrase, except at breakfast when he was serving food, or the rare random sayings. I wanted to get to know him, but apparently he didn't. We had been bonded to each other for two months now and still it was the same everyday. I sighed and went back to my chambers.

I shut the door and went into my wardrobe, where I had tons of ball gowns. I drew out my two most beautiful dresses. One was a poofy red dress and the other was gold and sparkled. I had a sudden thought to go ask Claude which one to wear, after all he was my escort. Putting on my best smile I opened the door, but there was a box in front of the door, it was wrapped in an elegant black ribbon with a note attached. I snatched the note off the box and it read: "Wear this tonight~S.M." I had thought it was Claude but apparently it was Sebastian, the Phantomhive butler, instead. I gave an excited squeak and pulled the box into my chambers. However, little did I know there was a butler with yellow eyes that now gleaned red with a dress in his now shaking arms that he had made for this occasion.

 **Sebastian POV**

"Young master, it is almost time for the ball. Last Ashelia is on her way."

Ciel chuckled, loaded, and cocked his gun, "Let the games begin."


End file.
